


Kira's Tale

by Wizzy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, F/M, Poison, scorpions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone and far from home, all she wanted was to get back to her old life. And then she met the ninja of the Sand Village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Prophetic Dream

_'Where am I?'_  I thought to myself.

I stared around me but all that could be seen was darkness. I listened to the voices around me, trying to find one in particular, the one of my closest friend, Raven. Hard as I tried, I could not hear his voice.

Slowly I began to see part of the world around me. I saw I was in a forest, it was night and there was no moon. Around me, just barely in my sight were several men, I don't remember exactly how many, I never even thought to count them. All I remember of them was what they wore, cloaks as black as the night, with blood red clouds on them.

_"Is that the kid?"_

_"No."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"The one was a boy, with hair as dark as a raven's feathers."_

_'Raven...' I thought._

I tried to move, but it was useless. I tried to shout out, but all I heard was the voices around me.

Suddenly, I heard a voice, not like the other ones, one I knew. One I will always remember.

"Kira!" it called. The vision around me fading. "Kira, wake up. Come on, you promised."

I woke up to see my best friend, Raven.

"Finally. I thought I’d have to sit on you like last time." he said, reminding me of the last time I wouldn't get up. In a desperate attempt to wake me up he had sat on my back.

"Nope." I said, sitting up a little too quickly.

"You better get ready, we've gotta go soon."

"Yeah, I'll hurry." I said, remembering the promise I had made him the day before. I promised I would go down to the stream with him and his little sister, Addison.

Addie never really listened to Raven, but she always did what I told her, especially if it made her brother mad.

"Addie's waiting for us outside." Raven said, trying to get me to move a bit faster.

"Ok, I'm ready." I said, walking out the door. "Too bad you have to have my help watching an 8 year old."

"She doesn't listen to me. She only listens to you." He said, coming up behind me.

"I know. Ready Addie?" I asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" she said, she was very excited.

"Alright then."


	2. The Blood Red Clouds

It didn't take us long to reach the stream. Our village was quite small and didn't have anything to protect it but it was always peaceful and the villagers were happy. Everyone got along fairly well and to many people, both inside and outside, it was perfect.

"Summer's about over, isn't it?" Addie asked me. She always was a sweet little girl, even if she did do some things she wasn't supposed to.

"Yes."

"I'm gonna try to catch one of the little fishies in the water." Addie said, running to the edge of the stream. There always many little fish in the stream at this time of the year, and every time I came with Addie and Raven to this spot, Addie would walk to about the middle of the stream and try to catch one with her hands.

"Thanks for coming along. She wouldn't have come with me unless you were here." Raven said to me as we watched Addison playing in the stream.

"Raven, what day is it?"

"Thursday...oh no. I was supposed to help Haruko in his shop today." he said, hitting himself on the head lightly.

"Go on. I'll watch Addie for you." I said, knowing she wouldn't want to leave yet.

"Thanks!" he said before he took off back towards the village.

I sat down on the grass and watched his sister play for an hour or two.

"Addie, it's time to go." I said, knowing Raven wouldn't be coming back.

"K-Kira....." she stuttered, and I knew something wasn't right.

"Addie, what's wrong?" I asked looking towards her. In front of her were two men in black cloaks with red clouds, just like the men in my dream.

"Addie, come here now." I ordered her. She turned and ran back to me. "Who are you and what do you want with this village?"

"This the kid?" one asked.

"No, but the younger one is his sister. Perhaps she may be useful in luring him out." the said, his eyes locked on Addie.

"Addie, get behind me." I said, and she obeyed. "You won't touch her or Raven."

"You're quite feisty for a girl from a village that's never had to fight." the said.

"I'm willing to settle this without a fight, but only if you're willing to take me in Addie's place."

"No Kira. Raven will get mad and he'll come after you!" Addie's protests made no difference in my offer. They also helped the two men to make their choice quicker.

"You offer is very appealing. But I doubt you mean more to him than his own sister." the second said.

"She'd be less annoying Kakuzu. I'd take her instead of the little brat."

"Hidan, you never think. But I guess she'd be just as useful." the called Kakuzu said.

"Addie, I want you to run back home. When you see Raven tell him not to come after me." I whispered to her.

She nodded her head and took off.

"Hey!" Hidan shouts, about to chase her down.

"You'll leave her alone. I believe we made a deal. I go in her place. I mean just as much to Raven as she does."

"You're quite stubborn." Hidan says, and grabbed my arm tightly, dragging me off with him.

It was useless to fight them, all I could do was let them take me. That day will always be a part of my memory. I haven't been back to my village since. I spent fifteen years of my life there, yet now I have no desire to return. In order for one such as you to understand why, you'll have to hear the rest of my tale, a tale I never thought I'd tell to anyone. A tale of Love, Hatred, Heartbreak, Loss, Acceptance, Silence, and Freedom.


	3. A New Silence

**I was trapped with the two men, Kakuzu and Hidan, for about two years. I knew I couldn't escape, but I kept trying, knowing it would be useless. As I had asked, Raven never came after me. I knew that he really wanted to, but he couldn't leave his sister. We had never been far apart, we had always been like family.**

Eventually they began to realize he wouldn't come for me. I had known from the beginning, but there were times in my captivity that I wished with all my heart he'd come.

After about my millionth escape attempt they had two of their partners keep me while they hunted for what they called the two tails. The two men I ended up being stuck with argued almost as much as Hidan and Kakuzu. I wasn't with them long, but I remember them really well.

Their names were Deidara and Tobi. I actually kinda liked Tobi, he was a bit nice to me. Eventually I made another escape attempt, that time I had managed to get away, but Deidara caught me before I could get too far.

Slowly my spirit began to break, my escape attempts became less often, and slowly I began to lose my voice. They could tell quite easily, and Deidara was actually quite happy about it.

It wasn't until two months after being stuck with them that I finally broke free.

"Deidara-senpai! Does Tobi have to watch her again?" Tobi asked, as Deidara prepared to look around the forest from his bird.

"Yes, and don't let her go like last time I had to leave you two alone."

"Ok. Tobi won't let her run away."

"Good." Deidara took off into the sky leaving me and Tobi behind.

"Why don't you talk anymore? Is it because you think Tobi's annoying?" Tobi asked me after Deidara was far enough away. I just shook my head no. I didn't even know why.

I sat and listened to Tobi rambling on about whatever he thought was interesting.

"Deidara-senpai should have been back by now. Should Tobi go look for him?" he asked, and I just nodded my head. "But you might run away and Tobi will get in trouble. I know! I'll tie you something. Then you can't go anywhere! And Tobi won't get in trouble."

He grabbed my wrist and tied one end of a rope around it and tied the other end to a branch on a tree with a branch low enough to keep my hand up close the branch without my feet having to leave the ground.

"Tobi needs to go find Deidara-senpai." he said, leaving me there on my own.

The rope around my wrist was a little tighter than it needed to be. I tried to reach up and loosen it enough to slip out of it, but Tobi's knot was too tight.

 _'Damn it!'_  I thought to myself. I tried to climb up to the branch, but the rope got in my way.

After awhile my hand went numb. Then I heard a noise on a path that was about 8 feet away. I looked towards the noise and saw that it wasn't anyone I knew. The person wall quite tall and wore a lot of black, they had a hood with something that kinda looked like cat ears.

I tried again to loosen the knot, not wanting to find out if he was an enemy or a friend. I tried not to make too much noise but pulling on the rope cause the branch to move and the leaves to make a lot of noise.

The stranger turned towards my direction and began walking to me.

"Looks like you're in a bit of a fix. You need some help?" he asked. He was about two feet away.

I tried to back away but I had forgotten about the rope tying me to the tree. He smirked a bit at my reaction.

"Here, let me help you." he said, pulling out a knife and grabbing my wrist.

"My name is Kankuro." he said, cutting the rope. "And you are?"

I stayed silent, and took a few steps back.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to talk to you." he says taking a few steps towards me.

I just glared at him a little.

"What's with you? I help you and all you do is act like I'm the enemy. I just want to know why you were tied up like that. Are you some kind of prisoner or something?" Kankuro asked.

I stop and think about it for a minute.  _'Should I really trust him? What if he's in league with Deidara, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Hidan?'_

"Can you even talk?" he asked. I just shook my head. I didn't even know if I could anymore.

"So that's why you won't speak to me." he realized that something really bad must have happened to me. "You can write can't you? Would you be willing to write your responses to my questions?"

I nodded my head and he pulled a piece of paper and a pencil from his pocket.

 _'My name is Kira.'_  I wrote.

"Kira, that's a pretty name. Where are you from?"

 _'My village doesn't have a name.'_  I wrote, remembering when I had asked the village elders what its name was.

"That's strange. Why were you tied up like that?" he asked, not understanding why a village wouldn't have a name.

 _'They tied me up so I wouldn't run away. The men had black cloaks with red clouds on them. I can't remember the name of the organization that they're a part of. I've only met 4 of them in person.'_ I wrote everything kinda small so I could write more. I thought about it for a moment and decided to ask about him.  _'Where are you from Kankuro? You don't look like anyone I've met before.'_

"I'm from the Hidden Sand Village." he said. "I should probably be going back. I can't be gone too long. You can come with me if you like."

 _'Thank you. I don't quite feel like going back home yet.'_  I wrote and we walked off together.


	4. Remembering A Forgotten Place

**On our way back to Kankuro's village we talked about our lives. He would ask me a question, then I would answer and ask him a question then he'd answer, and we'd continued on like that for most of the way.**

"What was you village like? The last time you were there anyway." Kankuro asked me.

 _'It's very peaceful and everyone got along with everyone else. Outsiders always said it was like paradise. No one ever attacked us, so we had no need for ninja. What's your village like?'_  I had to write it small and not very detailed because I was running out of room on the paper.

"My village is kinda like your average ninja village. We live in the middle of a desert and there's not much around. We're not attacked very often, so our ninja usually go on missions given to us by other villages. Do you have any family back home?"

_'My parents were killed when I was three. My friend Raven's parents took me in afterwards. So I guess you could say they're my family, Raven, Addie, and his parents. You said you're from a ninja village, are you a ninja?'_

"Yeah, but I'm not quite like most ninja." Kankuro said, and stopped walking.

 _'What's wrong?'_  I stopped right beside him.

"Nothing's wrong, we just reached the village."

I looked around me, I hadn't noticed we had entered a village.

"Come on. I've got to go to Kazekage's office and report on my mission. You should come along." he said, and started walking again.

It didn't take us long to reach the Kazekage's office.

"You're back." a boy with red hair said. He looked a bit younger than Kankuro. "Who is she? I haven't seen her before."

"Her name is Kira. I rescued her on my way back. Apparently she was a prisoner of the Akatsuki, but I don't know why. She can't talk and she's from a village that no one really knows." Kankuro explains to the red headed boy.

"Then how do you know that much about her?"

"She writes what she has to say. She also knows four of their members."

I would have written a question down but the paper was completely covered in writing. So instead I just waited till Kankuro said the red haired boy's name.

"Did you complete your mission?"

"Of course I did."

"Good."

"Hey Gaara, have you ever heard of a village that doesn't have a name? One that isn't on a map, that can only be found by searching around certain areas for a long time?"

"Yes. I have heard of a village like that. Those who have seen it call it ' _The Village Hidden in the Heavens.'_  But I've only ever heard stories. There's never been any proof that it actually exists."

 _'So his name's Gaara.'_  I thought to myself as I listened to the two of them talking.

They continued on talking about the nameless village. I'd never heard of the stories that Gaara had mentioned about my village, but I knew that there was a fairly good chance that they weren't true. Very few had been to my village before.

"Kira, how long has it been since you were last at your village?" Gaara asked me.

Kankuro turned to me and asked, "How many years was it?" He remembered that I mentioned being gone for a couple years, when we had 'talked' earlier.

I held up two fingers as an answer.

"What would the Akatsuki want with someone like you? Since you're from a village that doesn't fight, it couldn't have anything to do with your strength or battle skills. Do you know why?"

"Gaara, do you have a piece of paper? We talked all the way here so the one she's been using is probably completely covered by now."

Gaara nodded and handed me some paper and I began writing out why I was with the Akatsuki.

 _'They were after a friend of mine. But since they couldn't get to him, they were going to take someone that meant a lot to him and use them as bait to make him come to them. They were going to use Addie, his little sister, but I got in their way. I ended up taking her place, but I told her to tell Raven not to come after me. He's always been like a brother to me and I didn't know why they were after him. I still don't know why.'_  I tried to explain it with as few words as I could, but I couldn't write it any other way without leaving something out.

"So that would be the reason they tied you to the tree."

_'Actually I was tied there because Tobi was going to look for Deidara and he didn't want to get in trouble if I escaped. They were keeping an eye on me for Hidan and Kakuzu while they were jinchuriki hunting. I had made a few attempts to get away before, but none were successful.'_

"You're writing a lot more than you did before we got here." Kankuro said, obviously a bit mad I didn't tell him this a bit sooner.

"Jinchuriki hunting? I hope they haven't gotten to Naruto yet."

_'Who's Naruto?'_

"Naruto's the Nine Tailed Jinchuriki. Gaara had the One Tails. We've known him since the Chunin exams about three years ago."

_'They just mentioned the Two Tails.'_

"Good. So he's safe for now." Gaara said relieved.

_'They should have come back after 4 weeks. There's a chance they may have been killed after sealing the Two Tails. It's been about **2**  months since I saw them last.'_

"That's interesting. I'll have to contact the Leaf village and see if the know anything about it." Gaara said and turned his head away from me and looked at Kankuro. "Kankuro, you should take the rest off the day off. You're probably tired after your mission."

"Alright. Come on, Kira, I'll show you the village. You're probably going to be here for awhile, at least, until we figure out where your village is."

I nodded my head and followed him out.

 _'I don't see how I didn't trust him before.'_  I thought, remembering how we had met.  _'It's kinda weird, I don't really want to go back home. Maybe I can have Kankuro teach me to fight, at least enough to defend myself when I need to anyway.'_


	5. The Village Of The Sand

Kankuro showed me around the village and I tried to remember everything I could so that way if he wasn't around I would know where I was in the village. It took all day for him to show me everything. It was sunset when we were finished.

"It's getting pretty late." he said looking up a bit. "You can stay with me until we can find your village if you want. It's a bit late to find anywhere else for you to stay."

I thought about it for a second before deciding.  _'He's not that bad, besides it might be nice not having to be alone.'_  I thought to my self.

 _'Okay. I guess I could stay with you. I probably won't be here long anyway.'_  I wrote on my piece on paper Gaara had given me back at his office. The paper was almost full now.

"Okay then. I'll take you there." he said, and then lead the way to the place he lived.

It was kinda small,and it didn't really surprise me that it was cleaner than Raven's room back home.

"There's only one room. You can take my room, I'll just sleep on the couch."

_'You don't have to do that.'_

"I know that."

_'Why are you being so nice to me?'_

"Because I feel like it."

_'But people from outside my village are suppose to not like the people of my village.'_

Kankuro gave me a funny look as I wrote the words.

"You've never been out of your village before, have you?" he asks me.

_'Not before Hidan and Kakuzu came to my village.'_

"I figured that."

_'I used to catch scorpions for the blacksmith in a cave just outside the village, but that's the farthest I've been.'_

"Scorpions?" Kankuro asked me, a bit shocked that someone would even go near those poisonous little buggers. "You really used to catch those?"

I nodded.

"And bring them back alive?"

I nodded my head again.

"Have you ever been stung?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Amazing."

I just shrugged my shoulders. Sure, not many people do something like that, but to me it was just my job.

"Aren't those things poisonous?"

I nodded once more.

"Why are you still alive then?" Kankuro asked. "If they're poisonous, then shouldn't you be dead?"

_'I know an antidote for scorpion venom. I also know something to greatly slow the effects of the poison.'_

"Your village must have been sad to lose someone with talents as great as yours."

I just shrugged my shoulders, and began walking and looking around Kankuro's home.

"Sorry the place is a bit of a mess."

I gave him a look that said 'You moron, I've seen rooms a billion time worse.'  
"What?"

I just rolled my eyes and continued looking around.

I walked around the room for a few minutes and stopped when Kankuro spoke to me.

"I'll show you where my room is," he said, motioning for me to follow him.

I followed him to a small room that had many puppets and spare parts. His bed was in the center of the room right by the window. Next to his bed was a small table with a picture on it.

"You can sleep here, I'll sleep on the couch."


End file.
